pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
JoJo Parkson
Note: This character article contains a plethora of spoilers related to The Witch Saga. Most of this will be explained in The Witch Saga Part 2. Joanna Jones "JoJo" Parkson is a good witch with an evil heart. She crash-lands in Danville after what is referred to as "the acci-stake," and makes friends with Phineas, Ferb, and friends. Biography In 1909, #10 was almost ready to come "out of the pot", as #1 likes to say. She just needed to be given her power. However, just as she was almost done, #9 disappeared. #10 was so mad. Her anger at her release being postponed until further notice caused her happiness and love to turn into anger and sadness. Her birth date was postponed for a whole year because of #9. The longer she waited, the more twisted and corrupt her soul became, until she was a menace in a witches body. She has been nothing like her sisters ever since, causing horrible tragedies such as the sudden disappearance of Amelia Earhart and the sinking of the Titanic. Almost 100 years later, she crash-lands in Danville, due to her home world being invaded and exploding. She makes friends with Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, and friends. Looks JoJo will be turning 99 in August, but she, like her witch sisters, has the body of an eleven-year-old. She has wavy blond hair and hazel eyes that appear to be two dots on her face. Her skin is white as chalk, but soft as silk. She wears a gold halter top, black leather short shorts, and gold sandals. She wears a watch on her left wrist, a charm bracelet on her right wrist, and a peridot ring on her right hand. She has these "fish nets" that appear to be fish nets on her right leg, but a bandage on her left knee. These "fish nets" connect her legs together as well as slightly bending them. There sole purpose is to keep a witches legs under control as they fly. She normally is seen sitting in a black wheelchair. Personality and Traits JoJo starts out as very mean, with an urge to steal everything worth stealing, and if someone doesn't understand her twisted, incomprehensible logic, they are classified as "stupid" in the world according to #10. For some reason, Ferb brings out the "nice witch" in her, and she eventually becomes the "good witch" she was destined to be. She does not like being told what do do, and if someone tries to control her, she will fight back. However, in the eighteen hours that humans cannot see, the other DecaWitches somehow lock her up. Why JoJo doesn't escape from her trap is a mystery. Witch Powers All witches have the power to fly, as well as float. As a Decawitch, JoJo has the power to read minds, as well as run at light speed. For some reason, Ferb is able to read her mind as well. Also, when JoJo loses her powers, she is still able to read Ferb's mind. Every witch has their own unique powers (i.e. the power to time travel, the power to help others, etc.). #10's power is to control the eight elements; fire, ice, thunder, water, earth, wind, darkness, and light. Her personal favorites are fire and darkness, because she can destroy people with them. JoJo currently does not have her witch powers due to being her as well as all the other witches and wizards being captured. JoJo was the only one to make it out alive, but she was rendered powerless. Her powerlessness has left her crippled: she cannot talk, hear without the help of a special hearing aid she just happened to be wearing, or see without the help of special contacts that she also happened to be wearing. She could try walking, but her legs would collapse beneath her, because, due to their lack of use, she no longer has any leg bones. Even after being rendered powerless, a witch will always have the ability to "taste" the people that are in the same room or in the same general area that she is. Every human/witch has their own unique taste. For example, JoJo tastes like a mix of ginger and chocolate, whereas Ferb tastes like peppermints. Catch Phrases JoJo has a number of catch phrases. Most of the time it is difficult to understand what she is saying. Here are some of her more common catch phrases, as well as what they mean. *"Bloody!"- A replacement to pretty much "every word in the dictionary," as JoJo herself puts it *"Blood and guts!"- Similar meaning to "Bloody!" *"Sheeczit!"- Pronounced "shee-zit," JoJo mainly uses it as an exclamation. *"What da blood?"- What the heck? *"PRS!"- PRetty Sweet. *"TFA!"- Totally Freakin' Awesome! *"Niceness!"- Nice! *"Sweetness!"- Sweet! *"EMFG!"- Oh (pronounced "Eh") my (pronounced "mah") flippin' gosh! *"N-O way!"- No way! *"Shut the blood up!"-Shut up! *"Fail!"- No! *"Drat this thing!"- Darn! *"It was an acci-stake!"- It was an accident! *"name/noun/pronoun here screwed up majorly."- name/noun/pronoun here made a BIG mistake. *"Twai, twah?"- Wait, what? *"K'K."- OK *"Sey-Sey."-Yes. *"Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-sure-sure-sure-sure-sure."-Yeah, sure. *"Abso-tively, posi-lutely"- Absolutely, positively. *"Smooth!"- Nice. *"Smoothie!"- Same as "smooth" *"Smoothness!"- Same as "smooth" *"This thing's screwed."- I've totally lost interest and/or never had interest in whatever you're talking about; do kindly shut up. *"Bloody-gutsy!"- See "Blood and guts!" *"Drats!"- A combination of "darn" and "rats" Note: Oftentimes, "flippin'" or "freakin'" will be added (i.e. "N-O flippin' way!" or "What da freakin' blood?") Relationships Phineas Flynn JoJo and Phineas appear to have a normal relationship on the outside, but secretly JoJo despises him for unknown reasons, and this later causes some tension between the two. However, they try their best to hide this tension so as to prevent Ferb from becoming too upset that his best friend and his crush can't get along. Ferb Fletcher Ferb and JoJo appear to have a normal relationship on the outside, but they secretly like each other, although they have no idea that the other feels the same way about them as they feel about the other. There appears to be some sort of strange bond between the two. They are able to read each others minds, no matter how far apart they are. This topic will be further explored in a future episode of "Witch Saga", although I am not sure which yet. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella is the one who first found JoJo, yet she feels anger towards her because she laughed when Phineas cried. JoJo resents Isabella becuase she finds her "too cute". However, on the outside, they appear to have a normal relationship towards each other because neither of them want Ferb to become too upset, JoJo because she cares for Ferb too much and Isabella because if Ferb becomes upset, then Phineas might become upset too. Candace Flynn It is known that they know each other, however, their current relationship is unknown. Baljeet Patel It is known that they know each other, however, their current relationship is unknown. Buford Van Stomm It is known that they know each other, however, their current relationship is unknown. The Fireside Girls It is known that JoJo has met all six of the Fireside Girls, however, the relationship between them is unknown. Number 1 JoJo and #1 are best friends, even though they are the exact opposite. However, JoJo appears confused, then jealous when #1 and Ferb are reunited in Danville. This doesn't stop them from agreeing on almost everything, as long as it doesn't affect their placement on the moral, ethical, and philisophical spectrum. #1 also seems to control JoJo, who doesn't like to be controlled. Please do not edit. To be continued. Category:Witches Category:Kids Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters from another planet Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Characters from the past Category:Girls